Misty in peril
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: Misty gets caught by team rocket member Jessie who decided to have a little fun with her with ash's mum Delia


A/N: I do not own Pokémon nor do I own any characters used in this story this is just pure fiction as I love the Pokémon series and the games. I do not make any profit from writing this story. Enjoy!

Misty in peril

Misty was sitting by the campfire one night as she was having trouble sleeping and ash and Brock were fast asleep in their sleeping bags as misty sat there and thought to herself "hmmp, maybe a walk or a nice swim will help me sleep" so misty stood up and started walking to a nearby stream.

Meanwhile team rocket member Jessie was hiding in a bush and had a pair of binoculars and was watching misty as she said to herself "what is that twerpette doing out here? although she does have a nice looking body, maybe I should get a closer look!" as Jessie quietly sneaked closer towards misty.

And misty turned around quickly after hearing a twig snap and she said "huh? who's there? show yourself!" and then Jessie stepped out of the bushes and stood opposite to misty and laughed "hahaha, so what's a twerpette like you doing out here all alone!"

And misty replied "JESSIE, I should have known that you would be here, I'll beat you in a battle right now!" and Jessie looked amused at misty before replying "ok, but just remember you asked for this!" before then both Jessie sent out their Pokémon.

And the battle raged for several minutes before Jessie's seviper finally knocked out Misty's corsola and misty dropped to her knees in defeat and Jessie had a evil smirk on her face as said "Dustox, use sleep powder!" and Dustox sprayed a purple dust and misty tried her best to stay awake before eventually collapsing on the ground asleep.

Jessie then seductively walked over to misty and picked her up over her shoulder and carried her off as Jessie's Pokémon followed behind her as she laughed out loud as she thought to herself "ooh, I'm gonna have some fun with this twerpette!"

And misty woke up a few minutes later and rubbed her eyes before her eyes then widened in shock as she looked up and saw Jessie and ash's mum Delia standing next to eachother before Delia then said to her "wakey, wakey dear!" and misty looked around and could see that her trainers had been removed and placed in a cage before she then slowly made her way back to her feet.

And then misty stumbled a little before she looked at ash's mum and said "Mrs. Ketchum, what are doing here? especially with her!" as misty gave Jessie a evil look before she then charged at Jessie who easily dodged and hooked Misty's arms as ash's mum Delia quickly ran up behind her and pulled Misty's shorts off revealing her red thong underneath.

And misty gasped and said "AH, what the fuck are you doing!" and then Jessie pushed misty towards Delia as Delia caught misty by the sides of her thong before Jessie then seductively walked over to misty and whispered into her ear "Delia and I are going to have a little fun with you!" before Jessie then removed Misty's red straps holding her orange tank top as Delia quickly pulled Misty's top off exposing her matching red bra and then misty felt Jessie unhooking her bra as Delia pulled it off and Misty's medium-sized breasts bounced around in freedom.

And misty tried to cover herself up before Jessie grabbed her arms and pinned them to her back and tied them together with some rope and then Delia dragged misty over to a chair as she sat down and yanked misty over her lap before resting her left hand on Misty's left butt cheek and looked down at her and said "now then young lady, I think it's time someone taught you some manners!" as Delia then brought her hand crashing down with a loud SMACK and misty whined at the first blow "OW, OW, OW, do you really have to hit me so hard, OW, OW!" as misty flailed her legs in protest to no avail while Jessie sat there with her legs spread open masterbating herself while watching Delia spank misty.

Then Delia suddenly stopped and rubbed her hands all over Misty's now red ass as misty looked up at Delia and said "so, is that it? can I go now!" and both Jessie and Delia laughed as they replied "oh honey, we're no where near finished yet!" before Delia then grabbed the sides of Misty's red thong and pulled them down and started rubbing Misty's clit with two fingers while cupping one of Misty's breasts and twisting and pinching her nipples causing misty to moan softly "ooh, AHH, Delia… that...that feels so good!"

Then Delia lifted misty off her lap and stood up as Jessie stood behind misty and lifted her legs and spread them open as Delia walked over and knelt down and started licking Misty's pussy causing misty to moan "ooh, AHH, that...that feels so good Delia please... please don't stop, ahh, UNGG!"

Then Jessie let misty collapse on the floor as she came and her body twitched before Jessie walked over and picked up a vibrator off the floor and walked back over to misty and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her over to a wooden pole and tied Misty's arms around it before then spreading her legs open and placed the vibrator on her pussy causing misty to scream and moan in orgasm while Delia and Jessie flicked their tongues over Misty's nipples.

And misty tried to beg for Jessie and Delia to stop but only managing to say in between breaths "AHH, no...no more, OHH, please... please stop, AHH, UNGG!" before misty collapsed on her knees panting trying to catch her breath as she came a second time and Jessie and Delia stood there looking down at misty and laughed before they knelt down and started flicking their tongues over Misty's nipples again and Jessie placed the vibrator on high intensity moving it up and down on Misty's clit as misty moaned loudly through the night...


End file.
